


I’m gay for Elliot and it literally looks like no one else is

by Lets_go_batshit_crazy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartwarming, I will write smut but it’s not time yet in the story, It will eventually be explicit I just need to write it, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Stardew Valley - Freeform, drunk, idk where this is going, im in love with Elliot, the sexy shit is about to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_batshit_crazy/pseuds/Lets_go_batshit_crazy
Summary: Emmet is the new farmer in stardew valley and likes Elliot a lot and that’s it.So I guess I couldn’t find any gay Elliot content I was into so badda bing badda boom gotta do it myself. Feel free to change the farmers name to whatever you want when you read it. Also is it just me that cant find any Elliot content???? Idk man. Also not sure how long this one is gonna go, but I’ll try to bust it out. The game plan is to get it to explicit





	1. Chapter 1

Emmet moved into stardew valley about 2 months ago. Besides the long days and having to scrub dirt out from under his nails every night, the change of pace has been really wonderful. From all the fresh air, to the beautiful beach, and all the kind and interesting people in the town, emmet loved it all. Slowly but surely, he had been learning more and more about each of the towns folk, the jobs they had, and the things they liked. He learned of Sebastian’s love for motorcycles, Clint’s “secret crush”, sam’s rock band, Abigail’s love for video games, Pierre’s rival with joja mart, and so much more. But one towns person really stood out to emmet.... elliot.

Elliot was just so interesting. He’s confident and self sufficient, but craves praise and approval. He seems so well dressed and luxurious, but lived in a small, sandy cabin on the beach. Maybe it was something about the way he lived, his writing process, or..... how his silky hair never seemed to tangle, even at its long length. Emmet had a lot of questions about Elliot, and was going to find answers. 

One crisp fall morning, emmet went to harvest fruit from his “orchard”. Sure it was only like 7 trees, but they did supply him with some damn good fruit. After a few minutes of pruning and searching, emmet spots a big, round, deep red pomegranate. “Holy shit... HELL YEAH” emmets face lit up, it was such a perfect fruit that he had grown himself. This part of his new career was definitely the most satisfying. With a quick twist and a pluck, the perfect pomegranate was his, and he knew just what he was going to do with it. After stowing the fruit safely in his satchel, he continued on with the daily chores of feeding the chickens and cleaning their coop, watering the crops and keeping the weeds at bay, to finally picking all the mushrooms in his little cave. After packing the days goods up to be shipped out, emmet headed to town. 

It was well into the afternoon at this point, so everyone was up and about. As emmet walked into town, he was greeted with some kind “hello”s, before entering Pierre’s shop. 

“Farmer emmet!” Pierre exclaimed as emmet walked through the door. “I hope those pumpkin seeds treated you well” 

“Hi Pierre!” Emmet said with a smile “Yeah the pumpkins are doing great! They still need a bit of time, but with your quality seeds I know they will be perfect” 

“Aww thanks!” Pierre responded “so what can I get for you today” 

“Oh I just wanted to pop in and grab some yam and reddish seeds real quick” 

“Sure thing! One sec...” Pierre popped behind the counter to grab packs of seeds while emmet held tight. As he was waiting, he glanced around the store and the door outside. As he did so, he noticed Elliot outside. He was walking somewhere, with his eyes completely glued to a book. Emmet was kind of amazed as Elliot perfectly navigated himself without looking up at all, almost like a choreographed dance. Elliot brushed a few strands of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. How did he keep his hair so silky? I mean maybe it’s not silky, but it really looks silky. Like what product does he use man? Like does he do those at home hair masks all the time, or like DEEP condition or.......

“Ahemmm...” Emmet turned to face Pierre who had plopped the bags of seeds on the counter, staring at him. “ you alright?” 

“Yeah!!! Sorry I...I uhhh.... I just got distracted! Lost in thought... yeah I like day dream a lot so sometimes it’s just like ‘woooo what’s happening’ and uhhhhhhhh.......... I’ll just take the seeds and head out thanks” 

“Suuurrrreee... have a good rest of your day” 

Emmet plopped some cash on the counter, swepted the seeds into his satchel and headed out of the store. 

‘Ok fuck.... well guess Pierre thinks i can see ghosts or I’m high as shit all the time... ‘ emmet was flushed with embarrassment and knew he just made himself look like an idiot. At least Elliot didn’t see... speaking of Elliot.... Emmet remembered what his plan was for the day, snapped out of his embarrassment, and trotted off towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet walked along the cobblestone path, until he reached the beach. A gust of cool, salty sea air hit his face as the smell of the ocean entered his nose. Emmet took a deep breath in, and stopped to savor the moment. One of his favorite places in stardew valley was the beach. It was loud like the city, but in such a peaceful and natural way. The sounds of the waves crashing, the light reflecting on the water, and the feeling of sand under his feet was enough to get lost in. Maybe this is why Elliot chose to live on the beach, it really was so nice.

After a few minutes of soaking in the scenery, emmet turned to his left to see Elliot’s cabin. He quickly walked over and gave the door two quick knocks. 

“One moment...” emmet heard a chair screech against the floor, a quick rustling of paper and possibly a pencil dropping. A few seconds later, Elliot opened the door. “Oh! Hello emmet, it’s a nice surprise to see you today. I know fall can be quite busy on the farm” 

Emmet was quickly aware of how dirty he was. He had dirt on his clothes, arms, and even a bit on his face. Emmet felt a little sheepish and embarrassed in front of Elliot in his clean and pressed blazer but built up the courage to speak. 

“Hiya! Sooo.... I have a little something for you..” emmet turned to reach into his satchel as Elliot’s face lit up. “I ummmm uhhhh...... got a tip from Leah that you....” emmet realized he had too many things in his bag and was frantically digging trough to find what he wanted. “rreeeeeaaaaallllyyyy lllliiiiiikkkkeddddd.....” emmet was panicking at this point. Elliots excited expression had seemed to turn to concern

“Do you need me too...” 

“NOPE! Uh... nope I got it... hang on....” 

After what felt like a whole minute of rustling, emmet pulled out the delicious fruit he had picked earlier 

“.... pomegranates!!!” Emmet finally exclaimed and presented the fruit in front of him. Elliot beamed back, looking at this wonderful fruit. “Yeah! I picked it today and it just looked so good and since you like them so much....happy birthday!!” 

“Emmet! You remembered my birthday!” Elliot said and he took the pomegranate. His smile turned from overjoyed to extremely sincere and greatfull. “Thank you, this is great.” 

“Awww! I hope you would like it! You are very welcome, and I hope you have a great birthday.” 

“Well, this gift has made it perfect already” 

Emmet blushed, pretty hard. Elliot was just so sincere and well spoken it was almost hard to respond. 

“Wellll... like you said fall is really busy I should get back to work” emmet bursted out in the awkward silence. 

“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry to have kept you so long” 

“No no its really fine it was really great to talk to you” 

“Well I’ll let you get back to your work, and besides, I’m trying to finish a chapter of my book and should get some work done” 

Emmet took a few steps from the door before Elliot spoke once more 

“Emmet!” 

“Yeah?” 

“It would be nice to hang out sometime” 

“HELL YEAH!” 

“I’ll see you later” Elliot said as he shut to door behind him. 

Elliot closed the door and immediately stood with his back pressed against it. He looked down at the pomegranate and blushed and smiled. It looked so delicious and you could see the work and effort put into growing it. It was truly one of the kindest and most thought out gifts he had received. 

After collecting himself by the door, Elliot peered out the window to see emmet digging around in his crab traps. Emmet tried to pull out a clump a seaweed, but it was stuck in the trap. After a second of pulling, the seaweed broke free and hit emmet in the face. Elliot giggled from afar as emmet plopped down the seaweed in rage and wipped the sea water from his face, before collecting himself and going back in the trap. Elliot admired emmets hard work and physical labor that went into farming. Also his willingness to keep at it and still work when things were rough. Elliot struggled with getting through rough spots in his work and emmet just kept going so easily. It was so admirable. 

As Elliot was lost in thought, he heard a muffled “YEAHHHHH!!!” Elliot looked up to see a proud emmet holding a big crab in the air. Elliot smiled again and enjoyed seeing emmets excitement about his catch. He watched as emmet bagged up the few clams and mussels before plopping the crab in, tying it up, and placing the whole bundle in his satchel. Emmet made his way back up the beach and into town. Elliot watched emmet go, looked at his wonderful gift again, smiled, and returned to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks past and nothing too special seemed to happen. Emmet was doing really well on his farm, and started to explore more fishing and mining. Emmet loved the satisfaction of catching a fish on his own, the the adrenaline rush of finding gems and killing monsters in the mines. Who knew there was so much to do here besides farm. 

Elliot on the other hand was struggling. He was in a deep writers block and just couldn’t seem to get anything good down on paper. It was now 11:30 at night and Elliot was fed up and tired of his book. It just wasn’t turning out. He needed a break, and he needed air. Elliot stood up from his desk and let out a deep sigh. He walked behind His chair and stood with his hands on the back of his chair, his head bowed, and his hair Falling down in front of his face. He squeezed the back of the chair, and picked at the small splinters that were peeling off the old thing. Elliot grit his teeth and thought. After a few moments of frustration Elliot sighed, and let go of the chair. ‘you know it’s ok, people get writers block that’s just how it is. I just need a break, and a walk.’ Elliot ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and headed out the door. 

A brisk wind hit Elliot’s face as the door opened, sending a slight chill down his spine. It was pretty late, which would explain the cold. Elliot didn’t mind it though. It was actually pretty refreshing and helped clear his head. Elliot took a moment to appreciate the evening, before heading into town. 

He walked up the dirt path into the quiet town. He continued to walk past the saloon which was quiet now too. Gus must be cleaning up for the night. He continued to walk past Pierre’s shop, and up towards the community center. Elliot paused a moment, looking at the dilapidated old building. It really was such a shame that it fell apart like this. Elliot didn’t want to dwell long though, and continued forward. 

He walked past robins home and towards the lake. Elliot stopped and stared down into the water. It was so quiet and still compared to the ocean. He noticed a few small fish swimming below the surface. Elliot took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking in the nighttime sounds. He could hear crickets chirping, the rustling of leaves as a gust of wind would blow by, and faint splashing sounds as fish danced around the surface of the water. It was really nice. Just Elliot, the cold air, and the soothing sounds of nature. 

Elliot was feeling better. More content, and sure of himself. He could finish the book, he just needed a break. Just as Elliot had found his peace, he heard a loud sound of creaking metal. Elliot jumped and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. “Hello?” He called into the darkness. The creaking stoped and he was met with a loud CLANG. “Hey! Who’s out there!” Elliot was nervous, he didn’t know what was going on. He ran up the lake bed a bit trying to scope out where the sound was. Elliot pauses, and was very quiet. He heard very heavy and strained breathing, followed by a loud cough and a groan. Elliot’s fear turned to concern as he realized the sound was coming from the mines. As Elliot began to approach, a figure emerged from the mines. He was beat up, bad. He was bent over, clutching his chest with one hand and stabilizing himself with the other. His nose was bleeding and he was definitely favoring a foot to walk on. “Emmet?” 

Emmet shlumped to the ground with a sigh and a thud. “EMMET!!” Elliot ran over to the figure on the ground. He knelt in front of emmet and flipped him over onto his back. “EMMET!!! What happened!?!? Are you ok!?!?!” 

“Oh... hi Elliot...” emmet said meekly and with a sickly cough just after. “I just... got real fucked up in there... I’m ok I think... I just gotta lie down” emmet rolled over onto his side and groaned again. 

“No! We have to get you to Harvey NOW.” 

“Can’t....move...” 

Elliot looked at emmet on the ground, and then up and around to see if anyone was awake to help. Elliot soon realized he was on his own, and was not gonna let emmet get any worse. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you there. But I need you to help me” Elliot knelt down again and pulled emmet into a sitting position. 

“Owwwww.......” emmet groaned out

“No I know it’s gonna be fine I need you to put your arms around my shoulders.” Emmet weakly raised an arm and Elliot guided it to drape over his shoulder. “Ok.. I’m gonna pick you up” 

“What....?” 

“Come on there isn’t much else to do. I’m gonna pick you up on the count of three and I need you to try and hang on.” 

Emmet looked up at Elliot with half lidded eyes and a pained expression, before softly shaking his head. 

“Ok, one...” Elliot scooped one of his hands under emmets legs. “two...” he placed the other around emmets back. “Three!” Elliot heaved upwards carrying emmet sort of bridal style. Emmet groaned and clung to the back of Elliot’s jacket. Elliot headed off to Harvey’s. Emmets face was buried in the crook of Elliot’s neck, trying to hang onto him. Emmet started to whimper as if he were going to cry. Elliot didn’t know if it was because of the pain or if emmet was embarrassed that he got hurt so bad. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok” Elliot said, trying to comfort him. Elliot could feel emmet breathing into his neck and shoulder. His breath was warm and hard. It tickled Elliot and sent a surprising shiver down his spine. Emmet looked so small and venerable in his arms. The way he was curled up, with his head against his chest was almost... cute? Elliot blushed at the thought. Now was not the time for this. Emmet needed help. 

Elliot made it to Harvey’s door and slammed his back into the door   
“HARVY!!! WAKE UP WE NEED HELP” Elliot yelled through the door, and continued to try and knock on it while keeping emmet in his arms. After a few seconds, the lights inside flipped on and Harvey came to the door. 

“What’s this about? I was trying to sleep and...” Harvey looked down at emmet in Elliot’s arms. “Bring him in I’ll check him out” Elliot walked in and laid emmet into a bed Harvey lead him too. “I don’t know how bad he is so I have no idea how long this will take” 

“Ok, I’m going to wait for him” Elliot was worried and needed to make sure emmet was ok. Harvey nodded and slid the curtain closed behind him. Elliot took a seat in the lobby to wait. 

About 45 minutes later Harvey opened the curtain and walked into the lobby. Elliot stood up suddenly. “Is he ok???” 

Harvey let out a yawn and said, “emmet will be fine. He did break his nose, and has a nasty concussion, but it seemed to be mostly exhaustion. I hooked him up to an IV to get some fluids in him and bandaged his wounds. Hell need to rest for a day or so but should be ok after that. He just needs to take care of his nose and head. 

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness it wasn’t anything worse” 

“Yeah, thank you for bringing him in.” 

“Of course” Elliot responded. 

“Now, I would like to go back to bed. Emmet has a button in his room to press to alert me if he needs any help. I would suggest you get some rest as well.” Harvey headed up towards his room. Elliot watched him go before entering emmets room. He was asleep on the bed with his nose bandaged and gauze on a wound on his head. Elliot approached and looked down upon him. He seems so fragile now compared to the more rough and tumble version Elliot saw everyday. There was a small strand of hair in emmets face as he lay on the bed. Elliot, cautiously raised his hand and brushed the hair from out of his eye and tucked it behind is ear. As Elliot touched emmets cheek, his heart started beating heavily, and he retracted his hand. Elliot was startled by the feeling. He had just picked up emmet to carry him here. Why did he feel like this now. Elliot stood and pondered this a moment while looking down at emmet. With not really a second thought, Elliot places his hand back on emmet cheek, leaned over him, and placed his lips on emmets. The kiss was brief, and just a small peck. Elliot stood back up, pulled over a chair, rest his arms on emmets bed, laid his head on top of his arms, and fell asleep by emmets side.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet awoke, groggy and slowly. He tried to sit up but found his head pounding. He put his hand to his forehead to try and ease the pain. Finally he looked around to become aware of his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, and couldn’t really remember how he had gotten there. To Emmet’s left laid Elliot, asleep, resting his head on the foot of he bed. 

“Elliot?” 

Elliot awoke with a start. He sat up in his chair, and looked back at emmet. He quickly stood up and walked closer to emmet. 

“Emmet, how are you feeling?” Elliot asked cautiously. 

“My head hurts pretty bad..... also how did I end up here I don’t really remember” emmet said while scrunching his brow, obviously trying to remember the last evening. 

“How much do you remember?” 

“Well..... I was in the mines and uh.... and I got pretty beat up and I managed to get out... but I think I passed out? I don’t remember anything after though.” 

“ I found you outside the mines, and you didn’t look very well off. But I got you to Harvey’s to make sure you were ok” 

“Oh wow... thank you, I would probably be outside passed out in the cold if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I was just helping out a friend” 

They paused a moment, smiling at each other, before emmet make a realization. 

“did you stay here all night???” 

“Uhh.... well.... yes! I was just worried about you. I didn’t want you to wake up alone in the hospital not knowing what was going on” 

“Aww thanks... again.” 

Emmet and Elliot smiled at each other. Emmet was so grateful for Elliot’s help. Abruptly, Harvey stepped into the room. 

“Oh emmet. Glad to see you awake” Harvey said “how are you feeling” 

“I could be better but not bad” 

Harvey walked over to check emmets wounds and his head. 

“Well, nothing seems to permanent, your just going to need a few days to rest to fix that concussion of yours” 

“Ok thanks Harvey... can I go home today or...” 

“Yes, as long as you take it easy. You need to lay off the manual labor for a bit. I know that can be hard since you work on the farm but you really need to rest or your concussion won’t heal” 

“Ok” emmet said back rather meekly. 

“Come back in a week so I can see how you’re healing. I’ll leave you too it then” Harvey left the room to continue with his work. Elliot looked over at emmet who seemed rather sad. 

“would you like help getting back home?” Elliot asked quietly 

“Yeah if you can” emmet responded. Elliot helped emmet get out of bed, slowly. He helped emmet get his things and put on his shoes. He carefully pulled emmet up to standing. With one arm wrapped around Elliot’s shoulder, using him like a crutch, emmet slowly made his way home. Elliot helped walk emmet all they way home. Emmet seemed so distraught the entire walk. As they reached emmet door, Elliot finally asked what was wrong. 

“Emmet, is something the matter?” 

Emmet turned to Elliot, and spoke rather softly “I just don’t really know what to do. I have to work. I need to water my plants and feed my chickens and get their eggs and harvest all my crops and maintain the farm and....” emmet began to become flustered and rambled on

Elliot grabbed emmets shoulders “hey, it’s going to be ok. Stressing out about your work will make your head worse. What you need to to right now is rest and to take it easy.” 

Emmet frowned a bit before nodding his head. “You’re right. Thanks for helping me home too. I really appreciate it” 

“Of course! Anytime. It’s ok to ask for help when you need it. I’m going to head back home, I have some work I need to get done.” 

“Thanks again Elliot” 

“Of course” 

With that, emmet shut the cabin door behind him. Elliot stood there for a few moments and pondered what to do. Emmets farm was really going to take a beating if it doesn’t get maintained. He wondered about what to do. I mean he could try to help out but didn’t have much success growing plants of his own. Other people in the town were better at farming right? If he could get their help.... Elliot left emmets porch and headed off to pieres. Elliot wrote a note on the bulletin board outside- 

“ Volunteers needed to help out on emmets farm! Anyone with experience with animals, growing plants, or to whoever wants to lend a helping hand are welcome. Meet at emmets farm from 7-10 am to help!” 

Elliot smiled at his flyer, and headed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmet sat in his bed after returning home. He thought of all the work he had to do and how he wasn’t going to be able to do it. He could just tend to his chickens since they needed food and water everyday. He supposed he could just let his plants die, he wasn’t going to be able to water and weed and harvest the plants with his head the way it was. It would be a big hit on his profits though, he would loose a lot of money this season. There wasn’t much he could do about it though. The best thing for emmet now was to rest and really hope for the best. Defeated and disheartened, emmet laid down to get some rest. 

Emmet awoke to a knock on his door. As he woke up he felt the pounding of his head. “Fuck...” he groaned and put his hand to his head. “One sec!!” He called at the door. Yelling hurt his head even more and he could feel the pain surge through his brain with every heartbeat. Emmet took a moment to compose himself, downed a couple Advil, and headed to the door. Emmet creaked the door open, “hello?” 

Elliot was standing before him, dressed in a way he had never seen before. He was wearing a simple t shirt and a rather tight pair of jeans. He had on a pair of heavy gloves and boots. Elliot had also put his hair up in a neat bun, all of his hair away from his face. Emmet subconsciously looked at Elliot up and down, mostly confused at his outfit. Emmet dwelled on Elliot’s face; his chiseled jaw and smooth skin was usually partially obscured by his hair. Emmet was gazing for far too long, but he had just woken up and he couldn’t think straight with his head pounding. 

“Emmet?” Elliot tilted his head slightly and looked in emmets eyes. 

“What....? Sorry! I’m just tired I kinda zoned out...” emmet snapped out of it

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Could be better, but I’m hanging in there.”

“I hope I didn’t disturb you...” Elliot said with a slight grimace. 

“Don’t worry about it. I needed to get up anyway to feed the chickens....” emmet still hasn’t addressed Elliot’s outfit. “Uhh.... what’s going on?”

“Oh! Of course! Well... you had been such a wonderful friend to everyone here, you’ve been helping each of us out in little ways, and we thought we could give back in your time of need!” Elliot beamed and stepped aside from the door and gestured out to the farm. Emmet looked out in awe. 

Shane and Jas were over in the chicken coop. Jas was squatting next to a few of the chickens, giggling and scratching the tops of their heads. Shane was sprinkling feed for the chickens on the ground and around the coop. Lea was up in the orchard trees, picking the ripe fruit and placing it in a basket on her hip. Penny, Vincent, maru, and Pierre were all working on his crops. Penny was with Vincent showing him how to weed the crops, while maru watered all the plants, and Pierre picked the produce, and maintained the plants. 

Emmet was awestruck, mouth agape, not believing what he was seeing. His friends were maintaining the farm. 

“It’s only 8 o’clock, so I’m sure more people will show up in the next hour or so!” Elliot beamed at emmet. Emmet turned to Elliot, speechless. “Oh!” Elliot picked up a small basket from the ground. “I know cooking may be difficult for you right now and I wanted you to have some good food to eat. I made crab cakes for you!” Elliot presented the basket, with a big smile. Emmet took the basket, still at a loss for words. He opened the top and the basket was full of 10 or so hot, crispy, delicious looking homemade crab cakes. He closed the top and looked back up at Elliot. 

“Did...did you ask them to come out.... to help me?” Emmet finally croaked out. 

Elliot nodded back. “I put a note up at Pierre’s, and everyone wanted to help out” 

Emmet was gobsmacked. He had never had anyone rally for him or help him out without any hope for anything in return. He couldn’t help it as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Oh my goodness? Are you ok? Is it your head? Did I do something wrong?” Elliot rambled as he leaned down to emmets face. He instinctively brushed the tears from emmets cheeks. 

“No... sorry!” He tried to wipe the tears falling from his eyes and placed the basket on the ground “I just *sniff*..... I don’t know.... it’s just like no one has ever been this nice to me.... “ emmet chuckled and let out a soft sob. He leaned forward to embrace Elliot. Elliot seems surprised at the sudden touch but returned the hug. Elliot was quite a bit taller, so emmets head was rest on his upper chest, near his neck. He couldn’t help but the smell the scent of rosemary, and something sweet.... fruit? Apples maybe. Must have been his cologne. The embrace was warm and sweet. “Thank you” emmet said into Elliot. 

“Of course” Elliot said back. They parted from the embrace, and Elliot looked at emmet warmly. “Well, i did come here to help! So that’s what I’ll do! I’ll leave you to the crab cakes!” Elliot gave emmet a little wave, then turned, walked off the the porch and went to help on the crops. 

Emmet grabbed the basket, and walked back inside, before blushing a bright red. He slid  
down to the floor, and placed his hand over his mouth. Elliot. Why did Elliot do that? He didn’t have to? It was so kind. Elliot. He saved his farm this season. Elliot he made him a home cooked meal. Elliot. His embrace was so warm and comforting. He just wanted Elliot to hold him again. Elliot Elliot Elliot. He couldn’t get him out of his head. He tried to stop thinking, then the thinking was hurting his head. But all emmet could think about was his beautiful hair, his soft skin, his kindness, his care, his warmth, his smell. He buried his head in his hands. All he could see with is eyes closed was Elliot’s face. “FUCK GOD DAMN IT!!!!” 

Crushes were for teenagers. And this little crush seemed to be getting pretty serious. He didn’t have time for crushes. He had so much work to dooooooo “Awwww fuckkkk......” emmet groaned and pulled his hands from his face. He reached into the basket and plucked out a crab cake, and bit into it. Damn, it was good. Still hot and crispy. 

Emmet pouted and ate the crab cake, before retiring back to his bed to lay down, head still full of thoughts of Elliot.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot continued to show up to emmets farm everyday to help him. Sometimes there would be others there to help but Elliot came every day. Elliot checked in on emmet every morning, wondering how he was feeling and asking if there was any more he could do. Sometimes he would even come in emmets cabin and help clean or tidy. He would usually bring something hot to eat that tasted amazing and really helped emmets farm thrive. He and Elliot also became closer. He learned more about Elliot’s writing career, and how living on the beach is. Emmet would always tell Elliot he was doing too much and didn’t have to help, but Elliot insisted, saying he would do the same for him. While emmet protested, he really did love seeing Elliot everyday and really appreciated the help. 

Slowly but surely emmet began to recover. After about a week, emmet started doing little things on the farm like watering plants or feeding the chickens. Elliot was with him every step of the way. Eventually emmet almost fully recovered and Elliot would simply carry things for him, or hold emmets ladder when he was picking fruit. Finally after 3 long weeks emmet finally got the all clear from Harvey. 

“Oh thank god this concussion has really messed me up... I’m so glad its over” 

“Hey, just because I cleared you doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t be careful.” 

“Oh I know... but at least things can go back to... well... normal.” Emmet paused for a moment. “Yeah normal” 

“Alright, if nothing goes wrong I’ll see you back here in 2 months to check it out again.” 

“Thanks Harvey.” Emmet realized with his head all better, he really wouldn’t need Elliot’s help anymore. His heart sank. He loved Elliots help and cooking and just being around him. Emmet walked back to the farm, rather sad. He should be happy that Elliot won’t have to help any more, that he can relax and work on his writing. But he wasn’t. He just wanted to be around Elliot all the time. 

Emmet returned home, and saw Elliot weeding the plants. He looked up from his work as he saw emmet return. 

“Emmet!! How was Harvey’s?”

Emmet smiled meekly and walked up to Elliot. “He says I’m all good now! I mean I shouldn’t slam my head into anything but it’s looking good. Uhh... he’s said that I can go back to normal work as well.” 

“Excellent!! I’m so glad your finally recovered!” Elliot pulled emmet into an embrace. 

“Yeah.... me too” 

Elliot rather quickly packed up his tools and headed out with a smile and a wave. Emmet felt kind of let down. Elliot was too exited to leave and not spend time with him. I mean Elliot had his own work and he didn’t want to feel selfish for keeping him but did Elliot really not like hanging out with him, or spending time with him. Emmet tried to push these feelings back. He just felt so selfish but he just wanted Elliot to come back. 

Elliot was in a similar position walking back home. This was good! Emmet was better and that’s what’s important. So why was he feeling so sad to be gone, to not be by his side. Of course it was more work for him but it wasn’t really putting a damper on his writing. In fact, working on the farm gave him time to clear his head and get more exercise and seemed to help his writing. He felt bad. Emmet was better and that was good. So why did he feel his heart sink. 

Things kind of went back to normal for emmet. He was just working a lot. When he went into town to go fish, get food or seeds, or help out with a notice, he would occasionally run into people. Elliot was in his cabin or in the library most of the time so emmet made lots of excuses to visit. After a rather long day of work, emmet popped into the saloon to have a nice dinner out and play some prairie king. Just as he was about to order, he could hear the jingle of the door bell and turned around to see who had entered. 

Elliot walked in, looking rather tired, but accomplished, as if he had a long but productive day. Elliot brushed his hair behind his ear before looking up to see emmet and immediately beamed at him. 

“Hello emmet! what a pleasant surprise!” Elliot walked up to emmet and held him in a quick embrace.  
“I was just stopping in to relax after an 8 hour writing session”

“Sounds rather intense...I don’t think I could do anything for that long” emmet replied with a smile and a slight giggle. 

“Well, sometimes you just get into the swing of things and the words just keep coming to you! But I do feel like I deserve a break...” Elliot looked at emmets hand and realized he hadn’t ordered anything to drink yet “Bartender, 2 of your finest ales please.”

Gus gave Elliot a bit of a side eye, since Elliot defiantly knew his name, but didn’t think much of it before going back and poring 2 ales “There you go... sir” Gus plopped the two ales down 

“Thank you.” Elliot replied. 

“Thank you too, for this” emmet said, pointing at his drink

“Of course!” Elliot smiled at him, and they both grabbed their glasses. Elliot brought the glass to his lips. 

“Wait!!!” Emmet blurted out. Elliot lowered his glass and looked over at emmet, a little puzzled. “I propose a toast to...” emmet felt a bit frazzled, wondering why he said that. Why did he need to make a toast??? He didn’t even know what to say. To the farm?? No that’s too self centered. To Elliot’s beautiful hair? No that’s pushing it too far..... how about.... “to our friendship!” Emmet smiled up at Elliot and raised his glass.

“That’s a great idea!” Elliot beamed down at emmet, blushing a bit. “Here’s to us!” They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. It was really good, emmet wasn’t one for beers or ales, but this was really good.   
After the toast they looked at each other and smiled, before chatting. Before no time their first ale was gone, and they both proceeded to get another. After not too long, that one was gone as well and before emmet knew it he was drunk off his ass. Elliot seemed tipsy but obviously could handle his alcohol much better than emmet. But Elliot didn’t seem to mind drunk emmet. They continued to drink and chat for a while.

After about 4 ales, Elliot hiccuped and immediately covered his mouth and laughed. “strong stuff...”

Emmet was sloshed, and couldn’t really hold his head up that well. “wElL WHeN yOU drinKKKK EnoUgh of SmThnnnn iTll DO ya.” Elliot burst into laughter at emmets drunk rambling before ushering Gus to get emmet a water. 

Not long after emmet pounded 2 glasses of water, Gus asked Elliot to take emmet home. They stumbled out of the saloon together, emmet practically draped around Elliot. They exited the saloon, stumbling and laughing. 

“OHHH SHIIITTTT!!!” Emmet shouted as he slipped from Elliot’s grip and very slowly collapsed on the ground. Elliot realizing they weren’t going to make it home at this rate, bent down to scoop emmet up 

“Come on... lets get you to a bench” Elliot reached down and pulled one of emmets arms over his shoulder and wrapped the other hand behind his waist. 

“WOoOooo” emmet burbled out as Elliot practically lifted him up. Elliot dragged emmet to a bench and plopped him down. Elliot was flushed and sweating a bit from the exhersion. They looked at each other and laughed, before Elliot took a seat besides emmet. They sat there for a moment just giggling and looking up into the night sky. 

Emmet shifted his weight and lazily plopped his head down on Elliot’s chest, and wrapped his arms up around his neck. Elliot was a little shocked. Emmet was never really this touchy, and he looked so cute resting his head. Elliot hesitantly raised one of his arms and placed a hand on emmets back. “Mmmm...” emmet seemed to hum a bit at the touch and nuzzled closer into Elliot’s chest. This made Elliot’s entire face go a deep red, but he just couldn’t stop smiling. Elliot began stroking emmets back softly, and soothingly. He looked up at the sky before closing his eyes to take in the moment. 

They stayed like that for a long while before emmet softly spoke. 

“Elliot”

“Yes?” Emmet slowly pushed himself back up to sitting and grabbed Elliot’s shoulders, turning him towards himself. “I think *hic* ...” emmet bowed his head a bit and giggled to himself, “well I just think..... that you are just SOOO great like WOW like REALLY. You just like HELPED ME for NO REASON other than to be nicccceeeee toooooo meeeee.... like who just does that?!?!??!?” Elliot raised one of his hands to his mouth and let out a soft chuckle. 

“Emmet your drunk”

“DUH I kinda knewwww that one .... any way.... “ emmet removed one of his hands from Elliot’s shoulders to point and exaggerate his words, “you... are just like my FAVORITE. PERSON. HERE. Like WOWWWW” Elliot let out another laugh. “Like... you’re just so NICEEEE and like a GOOD PERSON YOU KNOW??” 

“Yeah?” 

“YEAH LIKE WOW. And your just so nice to HUG and HOLD....” Elliot’s giggles and smiles start to subside, and he looked at emmet more seriously. “I just wanna be with you like ALL THE TIME and just LOOK AT YOU.....” Elliot’s smile was completely gone, and he stared at emmet. Emmet looked up into Elliot’s eyes. “HEY... is this what love is like cus WOW I think I have a massive crush on you” 

Elliot was stunned he didn’t know what to say, his heart was pounding, and he stood up from the bench in shock. “Oh wait.... oh SHIT... I can’t just say that huh...” emmet placed a hand over his mouth and looked down. “Wait fuck no.... I didn’t.... oh shit sober me is gonna be mad...” emmet buried his head in his hands. “fuck! I’m sorry I... I didn’t mean-“ emmet stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulders, and he lifted his head. Elliot was leaning over him, staring into his watery eyes, his face blushed. He moved his hand from his shoulder to brush a strand of hair from emmets face. Elliot was looking so intently into emmets eyes. He tucked the hair back and let his hand rest on emmets cheek. A tear fell from emmet eye as he started to blush as well. Elliot’s hand slowly slipped past emmets cheek, to the back of his head, and neck. He slowly pulled emmet in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little warning that things are getting spicy and both characters involved have been drinking, so if that’s stressful for you or not something that you want to read, I would suggest not reading this next chapter. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry that it’s short, but the next chapter.... it should be pretty long.

Emmet froze. Was this real?? It couldn’t be real. His eyes were wide, fixed onto Elliott’s closed ones. Elliot pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looked at emmet very intently. Emmet, completely stunned, stared into Elliot, blubbering, not sure of what to do. 

“Is this.... ok?” Elliot asked softly, placing his hand back on emmets cheek. “I know we’ve both been drinking, so... I don’t know if this is ok?” Emmet’s hand reached up to meet Elliott’s on his cheek, and grasped it lightly. “I just wanted to make sure tha-“ emmets hands flung to Elliot’s collar, and pulled him back in for a kiss. Elliot seemed stunned with emmets enthusiasm for a moment, but quickly reciprocated. Emmets hands moved to Elliot’s shoulders as their kiss began to intensify. Their lips began to part, allowing for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Elliot cradled emmets face and neck in his hands, his touch so soft and caring. He let his hands wonder a bit to the back of his head, and played with his hair a bit as their lips and tongues clashed together. One of emmets hands moved up to touch elliots strong, but soft neck. His fingers felt the muscles and curves, before sliding down to rest on his chest, feeling elliots body through his shirt. 

Emmet suddenly realized he was still sitting on the bench, while Elliot was leaning over him, so he attempted to stand up in order to make their kiss more comfortable, but didn’t want to break their lips apart. Emmet tried to stand, and stumbled a bit, leading Elliot to catch him with one of his hands on his lower back, emmet let out a small gasp at the touch, and Elliot smiled and giggled into their kiss. After their small recover from emmet standing up, their kiss was back on, and in full force. Emmet found his hands on elliots cheeks and neck again, caressing and holding him as their kiss continued to deepen. Elliots other hand quickly joined his other at emmets lower back, moving around his hips. He let his hands wander around his back, feeling his spine up and down. Their kiss began to wander from sweet and soft to more messy and passionate. Elliot was starting to feel hotter, blushing and feeling small pools of sweat begin to form at his temples. He was feeling desire, and stepped one of his legs between emmets. Emmet let out gasp, and pulled away from Elliot. Elliot looked at emmet, his face blushed, and panting. He giggled a bit at emmet, before taking his thumb and wiping a bit of saliva from the corner of emmets mouth. 

“You know, we are still out in public right now. If you wanted... we could... maybe take this back to my house?” Elliot asked carefully. “I understand if you don’t want to... or even if this is where you would want to stop at...” 

“I would love to go to your house” emmet replied back with a smile. Elliot beamed down at him, took one of emmets hands, and began to walk towards the beach.


End file.
